Otosan Uchi Districts
, showing the districts of the city]] The Otosan Uchi Districts were the sixteen districts of the Imperial City Otosan Uchi, bordered by two gigantic walls. Toshisoto: Outer disctricts The areas outside the first and outermost wall were called Toshisoto and consisted of eight districts (clockwise from Golden Sun Bay, direction as gauged from the Imperial Palace) Otosan Uchi:Book 1, p. 6 and Boxed Map Tsai district The Tsai district was located in the southeastern part of Otosan Uchi. Notable Buildings * Zankoku Hon'o, the Brutal Flame Tower. Hidari district A jewel of the outer districts, there was nothing in the Hidari district that would offend the Emperor. This area was truly a construct of the Crane Clan, containing sword polishers, an origami shop, high-end restaurants and geisha houses. This area was normally heavily patrolled by Crane bushi when there were no Imperial Magistrates to do so. There was always an air of resentment to non-Crane clans here. Notable Buildings * Soul's Light - Lantern shop. Notable Governors * Asahina Hidari around the time of the Scorpion Coup, always accompanied by his yojimbo Kakita Arisigato. Juramashi district The Juramashi district was a conglomerate of architecture and ideas. Upper Juramashi was largly residential and considered the more wealthy of the two. Lower Juramashi contained the lower caste housing, geisha and tea houses. Governors rarely lasted longer than one year in this area. Notable Buildings * Bright Wind Geisha House Notable Governors * Shiba Juramashi, for over a decade. * Seppun Meyori, prior to the Scorpion Coup. * Doji Kurotama was a notable governor's advisor around the time of the Scorpion Coup. Ochiyo district The Ochiyo district was the holy ground of the city. Seven temples dominated the district, with peaceful streets,lacking shops and its shouting heimins. A large population of Lion samurai choosen this district, patrolled it, and who practiced kenjutsu in the open field. Otosan Uchi, p. 62 Notable Buildings * Asako Records - Library. * Temples to the Six Great Kami * Temple of the Sun God Notable Governors * Asako Ochiyo was a notable governor's advisor around the time of the Scorpion Coup. Otosan Uchi, p. 61 Hayasu district The Hayasu district was one of the most affluent residential sections, and the home of the elite, wealthy merchants and artisans. The most elabrate homes were situated on the steep hill in the center. The streets were safe due to the high number of patrols, many of which were privately hired. The farmland in this district produced a high yield. Notable Buildings * Sheltered Swords Neighborhood - Residential zone. Notable Governors * Shinjo Hayasu around the time of the Scorpion Coup. Hinjaku district The Hinjaku district was a rich and vibrant area which was maintained to give visitors a beautiful impression of the Forbidden City. This area was a mix of private homes, temples, and merchant shops. Notable Buildings * Ancestral Mausoleum - graves of notable heroes. * Imperial Mausoleum - graves of the imperial families. Notable Governors * Mirumoto Hinjaku, also governor of the Hojize district at the same time at the time of the Scorpion Coup. Otosan Uchi, p. 31 Hojize district The Hojize district was possibly the least respected district, containing ruins, eta homes, questionable temples, and a crematorium. Notable Buildings * Temple of Eternal Breath Notable Governors * Mirumoto Hojize, retired and passed governorship to his cousin Hinjaku sometime before the Scorpion Coup. * Mirumoto Hinjaku, also governor of the Hinjaku district at the same time at the time of the Scorpion Coup. Toyotomi district The Toyotomo district was always seen to be bustling. Once considered a filthy area, it was cleaned up by it's governor at the time Shiba Toyotomi. After the Scorpion Coup it reverted slightly to it's former degradation, but it still contained many artisan shops as well as high quality restaurants. Notable Buildings * Kyuden Kokai - Prison * Life's Love - Shintao Rock Garden Notable Governors * Shiba Toyotomi around the time of the Scorpion Coup. Meiyoko district The Meiyoko district was largly run by the Shosuro family prior to the Scorpion Coup. After the coup the Yakuza obtained a firm grip. This area was once respected for its theatres, geisha, tea, and sake houses, and library. Much had been destroyed. Notable Buildings * Makoto Wall Notable Governors * Shosuro Meiyoko * Shosuro Yunaki * Yogo Tenari Higshikawa district The Higshikawa district was governed named for Bayushi Higshikawa, and was governed by Shosuro Mukai until the Scorpion Coup, at which point Empress Hantei Kachiko assumed management of the district. The area was also unoffically run by the Yakuza, and contained many warehouses and pleasure houses for the merchant class. The River of the Sun would often flood this district once or twice a year. Notable Buildings * Endless Journey - Agasha garden. Notable Governors * Bayushi Higshikawa prior to the Scorpion Coup. * Hantei Kachiko after the Scorpion Coup. Kosuga district Kosuga district was an amalgam of two sub-districts, Kosuga and Yatoshin district. Otosan Uchi, p. 50 Most of Otosan Uchi's port trade occurred in the Kosuga district, and the area was well-maintained and highly populated. Even at night, heimin could be seen carrying torches leading workers to their jobs, and the area was considered to be middle-classed. There was also a small ronin population. Otosan Uchi, p. 49 Notable Buildings * Yotsu Dojo - Ronin Dojo Notable Governors * Hida Kosuga around the time of the Scorpion Coup, although suffered interference by Yotsu Urieko. Ekohikei: Inner districts Within the Enchanted Wall was the heart of Otosan Uchi, the Forbidden Palace district, and four other districts that surrounded the palace, called Ekohikei: Hito district ost notably located here was the Temple to the Kami, a shugenja site. Oddly enough, this area did not house the Phoenix embassy but instead, the Unicorn, western Lion, and Fox embassies. Notable Buildings * Fox Clan Embassy Notable Governors * Ide Ukuri around the time of the Scorpion Coup. Kanjo district The Kanjo district contained the southern gate and was the most traveled. Controlled primarily by the Lion Clan, it held the Lion, Phoenix, and Scorpion embassies. The Kanjo district became the home of Hantei XVI after his return to the mortal world through Oblivion's Gate in 1133. The Will of Heaven, by Rob Heinsoo Notable Governors * Shiba Kanjo around the time of the Scorpion Coup. Chisei district The Chisei district was considered the most beautiful area inside the inner walls. The "Emperor's Walk" cut straight between the Chisei and Kanjo districts and was the main road for both leading to the Forbidden City. The Crane and Minor Clan Embassies were located here, as well as the Temple of the Seven Fortunes. Notable Buildings * Seppun Hill Notable Governors * Kakita Foruku around the time of the Scorpion Coup. Karada district The Karada district contained the Trading Grounds, largely Yasuki run although Tortoise were often seen here too. Also located in this area was the Crab embassy, the Imperial Museum of Antiquities, and the Forbidden City's sewer system. The wall in this area was managed by the Kuni family. Notable Buildings * The Trading Grounds - Yasuki market Notable Governors * Hida Reitaan around the time of the Scorpion Coup, who has a history of rude outbursts. Forbidden City Finally, at the center of the city on top of Seppun Hill was the Imperial Palace in the Forbidden City district. It was the heart of the Empire, surrounded by a 70 ft high wall. Sites here included, the Imperial Palace, Otomo and Seppun guest homes, the Imperial Water Garden, the Temple to Hantei, and the Miya Palace. The Emperor and many of his personal attendants resided there, and the Imperial Court frequently gathered in the palace to hold court. Walls and Defensive Structures * Miwaku Kabe, the Enchanted Wall * Sunset Tower Battle for Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Beneath Otosan Uchi * Kanshi - Temple *